1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. The present invention is particularly suitable for multi-stacked structure of the semiconductor chip.
2. Related Art
As to the conventional semiconductor devices, there has been widely used a method for stacking a semiconductor chip face-up mounted semiconductor chip on a semiconductor chip face-down mounted in order to achieve a high-density package of a semiconductor package.
Further, JP-3681690, for example, discloses a method, according to which a conductive layer is formed on the back surface of a second semiconductor chip mounted on a first semiconductor chip in order to suppress interference due to noise between the stacked semiconductor chips.
However, according to the stacked structure of a conventional semiconductor chip, there arises a problem of interference due to noise between the stacked semiconductor chips, resulting in the decrease of reliability of a semiconductor device. Furthermore, according to the method disclosed in JP-3681690, a conductive layer must be formed on the back surface of the second semiconductor chip mounted on the first semiconductor chip, so the manufacturing process of the second semiconductor chip becomes disadvantageously complicated.